


Open Your Heart

by zapziamlove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapziamlove/pseuds/zapziamlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Zayn's sealed off his heart and maybe Liam's voice is the only thing that can open it back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vague summary I know. This is loosely based off of Justin Timberlake's 'Not a Bad Thing'. So if you want a better summary go listen to that song aha  
> :-) I'm not British so you have been warned but I tried lol. Enjoy.

Its a particularly busy night tonight and Zayn is not sure if its suppose to be this busy on a Monday night but he’s sure that this isn’t normal. He’s had to wait on ten tables at once because some other asshole called out of work leaving him to cover two sections with little help. “Sir I need more water please thank you. Its been about ten minutes since I asked you the first time.”

“I’m sorry sir I’ll be right there”. He hates this job. But it helps put food on the table. It wouldn’t be so bad if the people who came through the door weren’t so snobby and rude. They think just because he’s a waiter who just happens to be a person of color they are above him. Maybe they are above him in socioeconomic rank but waiters are human beings to and it pisses him off to how unappreciated they are. Some would compare this job to slavery. Waiters work their ass off. Zayn works his ass off. Ten hours today and maybe 5 people tipped him. Twenty dollars total. Just enough to put gas in his car tomorrow to make it to his second job which isn’t much better than this one but it pays more and helps also.

“Zayn clean up time” his boss says and Zayn has never felt more relieved. He looks to the table where the man who originally asked for more water was sitting. Of course he left it there full. Didn’t drink a sip of it. Sometimes Zayn thinks its because they can tell he’s different from them and has different beliefs that he gets a hard time. But he tries to see the good in most people and not worry about it. No time to worry about other people. He has a handsome little man to go home to and take care of and care for. Ever since he was born he’s been what Zayn’s lived for. Opened Zayn’s eyes to the meaning of life. There is not a day that will ever take the place of being the best day of his life than the day Dominic was born. 5 years ago. Zayn remembers it like yesterday. Staring into those brown eyes were like staring into a mirror. He smiles to himself just thinking about it as he continues on to the last table.

Zayn is working late tonight so his little man is probably sleeping tight right about now. Hopefully he didn’t give James a hard time getting to bed. He’s so use to Zayn tucking him in and being there to help brush his teeth. Well up until James came around. 2 years now and Zayn thinks he’s close to proposing. James has been a great thing. Been there in the hardest times. Especially when Dominic’s mom walked out on them. Zayn believes she was cheating on him though. Why else would you leave your boyfriend of four years and leave him with their child alone. Nothing Zayn could think of. He’s over it though. She left him everything he’s ever needed..and that’s his son. But then in comes James. Turned things upside down for a while but in the end it worked out. Zayn’s happy he guesses. If James proposes and he’s pretty sure he’s close to doing so then it’ll be a new start. Hopefully he can start going back to school and be able to give his son a better place to live. A better everything.

Everything is clean and his boss says he’s free to go so Zayn darts out the door after grabbing his belongings and starts his car up. He pulls out his phone and he has no text messages which is weird. He was expecting a response from James after he called and left a message saying he was going to be working late tonight. Probably got caught up with Dominic or something. He calls. The phone rings for a bit and then goes to voicemail. Zayn hangs up and starts to head home.

His apartment isn’t horrible. It’s habitable. James says he’s going to have them somewhere better within the next six months so he guesses he can endure air conditioning and heat going out every now and then. The lousy neighbors. The asshole of a landlord. But its a roof over Dominic’s head so yeah he can endure. He walks up the stairs and unlocks the door. Its really dark in the apartment and yeah he’s sure the little guy is probably knocked out by now. He’s unbuttoning his shirt and walking across the living room where Dominics room is but here’s a noise coming from his room. It startles him a bit because he figured James would be asleep by this time as well so he walks there instead of possibly waking his son. He hears another noise that sounds like voices. He slows down and stands by the door. “You have to hurry and leave you know.”

“Awwe your little boyfriend will be home...I forgot”

“Yeah just call me tomorrow he’ll be out at work again” Zayn’s stomach twist into a knot and he can feel a familiar feeling coming back to him. “Don’t give me that look...I love you. Not him okay. I’m just trying to-” There’s a loud crash and its Zayn busting into the room eyes red and fist clenched.

“Trying to what?” Zayn ask with a calmness that if you could hear wouldn’t even give off the impression of him being as angry as he was. The only hint was the red eyes but they were more from the feeling of being so damn hurt. James is dumbfounded and he looks like he just seen a ghost walk into the room. The male standing next to him is familiar. Shirtless and pants unbuttoned.

“Zayn you’re home I..I thought..I’m sorry I”

“I want you out!” The familiar man Zayn recognizes as James’ coworker at his job just stands there first and then speaks up.

“Look me and James have been seeing one another for a while now. He was going to tell you but-” the man is cut off as Zayn tackles him in a rage. Two hands grab him and pull him away but not before he punches the guy who is now on the floor looking up in shock and then in anger. “You bitch! No wonder James wants out. You charity case”

“Let go of me! Get off!” He struggles and tries to shake out of James’ arms to have another go at the man on the ground

“Zayn listen please you’re going to wake nic” and Zayn stops himself from trying to get out of James’ hold. He’s breathing pretty heavy and he still wants to punch the face of the guy on the ground. He looks at James and backs away slowly. “I want you out. Don’t ever talk to me again.”

“Zayn I can-”

“Just leave!”

“Baba?” A small sleepy voice comes from behind and Zayn immediately turns around and rushes over kneeling to the child’s level.

“Hey little man I’m sorry lets go back to bed okay sorry did I wake you?” Zayn picks him up whispering and holding his head against his shoulder so he doesn’t see the other two people in the room. Zayn gives James one last look before heading for his son’s room. He lays him down in bed. Its as if all the frustration and madness that he felt left his body. “Go back to bed okay. Baba just got off work”.

“What was that noise? It scared me”

“It was nothing okay don’t worry”

“Where is daddy?” Zayn doesn’t know what to say. He wants to say that no good bastard isn’t and was never his dad to begin with. But after 2 years Dominic just started saying it. It became normal and Zayn was kind of okay with it because what else was he suppose to do. Dominic loves James. James loved Dominic. Well he thought he did. Great. Another person stepping out of his son’s life. He’ll never forgive her for leaving them. Just leaving him having to soothe Dominic’s cries for his mommy. And now James. “Baba!”

“Nic he’s go-”

“Heeey little buddy!” Just like that Dominic hops out of bed and runs past Zayn to James. Zayn just stares forward looking at the wall.

“Daddy why you have a bag? Where you going?”

“I’m going away for a little while okay. But listen…take care of your baba for me. He needs you to be a big boy and be good for him. I’ll bring you a whole bunch of toys when I get back okay.”

“But where are you going?” Zayn turns and looks at James whose kneeled at eye level with Dominic. He hates this. Hates what people he trust and love do to his kid. To him. James looks to Zayn and back to Dominic.

“I’ll be back okay. Just gotta go do a lot of work that’s all. I’ll be back don’t worry. Promise. Now run to bed” he says tickling the boy and making him laugh as he runs back over towards Zayn and hops in bed.  
Without acknowledging Zayn’s presence he heads out the door. “James…” Zayn’s voice stops him in his tracks but doesn’t do enough to get him to face Zayn one last time. Which is fine with him as far as he is concerned. “Don’t come back”. It’s the last thing said and the only thing heard is a door closing. Its not a slam but its loud enough that Dominic flinches.

“Baba are you crying?” Damn it Zayn get it together is what he’s thinking. He doesn’t want his son to see him like this. It’ll just upset him. Zayn can’t help it though. He feels like a fool to actually think his life was moving on track. He thought maybe he was finally getting somewhere. Fuck it all. He can’t pay for this place on his own. 3 months and he’ll be out on his ass. And he only has 3 months because James put that much down on the bill. Zayn wondered why he was doing that and guesses he now knows the reason. Wanted to leave the charity case a place to stay for a bit after he abandoned them.

“Yeah I am love...but that’s okay. I’m just a little sad.”

“I’m sad too. I miss Daddy” Its quiet for maybe a minute or so but Zayn feels tiny arms wrap around his waist from behind. “Its okay Baba don’t be sad.” Suddenly he’s smiling through the tears.

_2 months later_

Who needs an alarm when you have a best friend who believes they can just waltz right in whenever they want at any time in the morning and open your door and curtains and blinds to let the light that is clearly unwanted shine right into your room and ruin a really good slumber that you’re in. Zayn clearly needs one. Seriously giving Harry a key was the worst decision he’s ever made. But he had an extra key and Harry was adamant about getting him out of his depression. So having him around wasn’t bad. He just wishes he would pick a bloody better time to come wake him up. “ Rise and shine! We’re going out!” Worst fucking decision ever.

“You ever heard of knocking?” Zayn mumbles sleepily. He’s pulled the cover over his head so the light isn’t blinding him.

“Why yes I have but I have a key”

“You have a key to the front door. Not my room Harry”

“Same thing”

“Definitely not the same thing.” Harry turns and examines the door knob and as far as he can see the door doesn’t even lock or need a key so what the hell is Zayn on about anyways?

“Your door doesn’t even need a key”

“So”

“So unlocked doors are meant to be entered”

“That’s not the way it works Harry..You knock before entering someones private room.”

“You were sleeping Zayn and me and you both know you are the hardest sleeper in the world.

“So”

“You wouldn’t have heard me knocking or answered the door.”

“Exactly” Harry pulls the whole cover off of him throwing it onto the floor and revealing a naked Zayn.

“Oi! Can you at least warn me when your dick is all out?!”

“This is why you knock” Zayn smirks.

“Blah blah I’m making breakfast. Fix your bed and put on something to cover your junk man. I think it wants me and its weird”

“Stop looking!” Zayn yells as Harry exits the door laughing.

\--

“You made Omelettes?”

“Just like you like them Z”

So yeah Harry really isn’t that bad. He’s even okay sometimes. The omelettes are amazing. Zayn hasn’t had a breakfast like this in a while. He usually just makes whatever Dominic wants which is jelly on toast and eggs. Its fine though because its not too much work and Zayn can get him all dressed up and ready to go to his mother’s house. Which is where he has been all weekend. Zayn could use the break. He loves his little man to death but he can be a handful sometimes when Zayn is tired and needs to get up the next day for work. Not to mention getting him up and ready for school. Its a hassle but Zayn knows he gets it from him so he can’t really blame the kid for needing his beauty sleep. After all Zayn needs his. Like father, like son. Isn’t that what they say? So Zayn just blames himself for that.

“So we’re going to the park with some friends to hang out today”,Harry mentions while cleaning up the dishes. “It’ll be me you and Niall and he’s bringing a couple of friends with him.

“Great knowing Niall he’ll just try to hook me up with one of them.”

“I think you could use a date Zayn…”

“Harry don’t start“

“I’m just saying Zayn you’re no fun when you’re all sad and stuff.”

“Thanks Harry” Zayn was thinking about hopping back in bed and faking sick until Harry left and he could just lay down until he had to go get Dominic. He didn’t feel like being bothered.

“Zayn go get dressed. It’ll be fun.”

“Whatever”

About 45 minute later Zayn is riding in Harry’s car forced to go somewhere he really doesn’t want to be. But he’ll just put on a smile and try to play nice. Now that he thinks about it he doesn’t really know who these other friends of Niall’s are. “So who are Niall’s friends?” Might as well make conversation before he starts thinking about the past and then he’ll really be in a fucked mood.

“Oh yeah right Liam and Louis. Their alright guys.”

“And why have I never met any of them?”  
“Well if I was to stay hidden away in my room for two months I wouldn’t meet any new people either.”

“Whatever…”

“Liam is from Wolverhampton. Moved here a couple months ago around the time you went into hibernation.” Zayn gives Harry a look before just rolling his eyes. “He’s into his music and stuff. I hear he’s pretty good but I’ve never heard him actually.”

“Well if Niall told you that then take it with a grain of salt. You know everything he says is one way ends up being the opposite.”

“You dissing the man’s singing skills and you haven’t even met or heard him yet?”

“No I’m just saying Niall is a liar and is probably pumping his head up.” Harry is giving Zayn a look now taking his eyes off the road. “Hey pay attention!”

“I am paying attention” Harry looks at Zayn again and he’s staring out the window. “You know you use to sing a lot also…”

“Yeah so.”

“I didn’t put you down.”

“I was good”

“You were okay” Zayn snaps his head toward Harry giving him another dirty look. His face was somewhere between ‘did you really just say that?’ and ‘I’m going to kill you’. “Doesn’t feel good does it? Being told you can’t do something you love or that you aren’t good at it.”

“Whatever. I don’t care. That dream died just like my past relationships…” Harry sighs and shakes his head. This is the Zayn that he’s known for the past two months. Definitely not the one he’s known most of his life. Definitely not that Zayn.

//

The rest of the ride was pretty silent and they arrived at the park without anymore conversations like the one that took place in the car. Zayn was in a particularly bad mood now thanks to Harry and his smartass comments that he should keep to himself sometimes. They both got out of the car and Harry gave Zayn one last warning. “Be nice.” They walk into the open field area of the huge park where there are kids running around and families picnicking all over. In another area there were some kids playing footie where sports were allowed. Tennis courts, a walking trail, and a recreation facility with a fitness room were all close by. Nothing that really interested Zayn. He likes to work out every now and then and maybe a little footie but today he just wasn’t in the mood. He assumed they would probably hang around and go work out and hopefully he wouldn’t be out too long.

“Oi Harry!” Zayn heard the familiar Irish accent that could only be Niall as loud as ever of course. He was walking up to them with two other lads behind him. The first thing that Zayn notices is that one of them is a footie player. Judging by him carrying a ball and wearing a Jersey. Doncaster? Must be his home town. He’s fairly easy on the eyes. Seems like a nice person just from his smiling face. Oh right. Zayn was suppose to be smiling and playing nice. Maybe that’s why Mr. Doncaster’s face had dropped when he and Zayn finally made eye contact.

Oops.

He’ll try and not look so pained to be there to the other guy who had to be Liam. Zayn is kind of startled since when he looks at him he’s already looking at Zayn. He smiles. Zayn does something like a smile and turns his head to look around his vicinity trying not to look too much like an idiot. When he focuses back on Liam he’s already chatting with Harry and Niall. Zayn can now actually look at him properly. A bit taller than Zayn with deep brown eyes and a snapback hat on. Looks as if he works out because yeah he’s got a nice body. Zayn can tell by how his arms and muscles are pretty defined. Okay so he’s a...decent looking guy Zayn thinks.

“So this is Zayn guys. Zayn this is Liam and Louis. Liam and Louis this is Zayn you know...the one who was hibernating.”

“Thanks for the introduction Harry” He shakes their hands and gets a pat on the back from Niall but not before he also throws in his smart remark about Zayn being antisocial or some shit. Seriously can a guy be depressed about life that just seems to go wrong? Especially when you finally think you’re getting somewhere and then one night its all flushed down the toilet. Zayn thinks he’s entitled to want to feel the way he does. He’s been through a lot. And so has Dominic. Especially Dominic.

“So we gonna play some ball?” Louis spoke up. Everyone was down to play except Zayn of course who opted to sit it out and watch. He agreed to come out and to him that was more than nice of him to do so Harry would have to deal with it no matter what kind of look or threat he gave. Zayn watched as the other 4 boys went further out. He sat in the grass and pulled his knees up to his chest resting his arms on top of them. He watched the two on two match Harry and Niall vs. Louis and Liam.

Louis was good. Really good. Way too good for the others who couldn’t keep up. Before he knew it it looked liked he had scored three goals. It continued to look like that until it seemed they were calling it quits. Well at least one of them did. Liam. Just when Zayn was actually enjoying watching Harry and Niall get beat he had to go and make it 2 on 1. Oh...he was heading over towards Zayn.

“Spot taken?” Liam was smiling as he asked the obvious question. Zayn was sitting as far as he could away from others and still be able to see the boys playing. In other words of course it wasn’t and he didn’t need Zayn’s permission to take a seat. Though he did prefer to sit alone. But of course he was suppose to be being nice. Had he really looked that uninviting that he thought he had to ask to sit?

“Nah its free” Liam took a seat. Zayn just noticed that his hair was quiffed up similarly to the way he likes to wear his. It was awkward to say the least. Well for Zayn it was because he wasn’t really in a talkative mood and didn’t know exactly what to say. Should he say anything?

“So you’re Zayn” Nevermind.

“Uh yeah that’s me. Wait don’t tell me. Harry and Niall have told you so much about me right?” Liam grins a bit.

“Not really actually.”

“Oh..well good”

Its quiet for a bit and nothing can be heard except the breezy wind and the kids playing. Its getting even more awkward and Zayn is feeling what he believes is a bit uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. He can feel Liam looking at him. But he doesn’t want to turn and make eye contact with him because...he just doesn’t. “I like your style man”

“Oh. Thanks its not much really.” Zayn is now looking down at the ground pulling at some grass and sprinkling the pieces he’s torn over it.

“Its a simple look. I like simple. I’m not a skinny jean person really but those are nice. The MJ shirt to. Legend”

“Yeah he is. You like him?” Zayn looks up from the ground and across the field where the others are and Harry had just fell. Good for him he thinks.

“Of course. I have all of his albums”

“Me too”

“So you’re into music? I like that.”

“Nah not really…I just really like Michael”

“Oh because Harry said you we-” and its then Zayn turns and looks at him.

“Don’t believe anything that twat tells you okay” Shit. Zayn’s looking into his eyes and there amazingly brown. A deep deep brown that anyone could get lost in. Now he has to admit to himself that Liam’s gorgeous. And he’s sitting indian style. Cute.

“Oh.” Liam’s smile is gone and now he’s turned away to look somewhere else.

“Well I am...just...don’t listen to Harry.” His smile is back.

“Gotcha” It goes quiet again for at least three minutes or so. For those who have never had to give a speech in class don’t really know how long that is. For some odd reason time seems to be moving slower than usual with Liam right here. “So you single? And now he definitely wants it to accelerate.

“Yeah I am.”

“Really? A guy like you don’t look like you would be the single type.” Zayn almost burst out into laughter. He’s just the guy who couldn’t keep a relationship to save his life. To save nic’s life. “I mean you are a good looking lad.”

“Well I guess that’s not enough” Liam doesn’t question further. He must be able to see the way Zayn’s mood changed as they got into the topic. But Zayn is curious. “Why do you ask? Are you single?”

“Just got out of a relationship actually.”

“Did she just up and leave you without a word with a kid to take care of by yourself after you two had sworn to never hurt one another? Or did you just come home one night and you caught her after she just had sex with some other asshole?” Liam stared blankly for a second.

“I broke up with her. You have a kid?

“Forget it” Zayn shrugs him off and goes back to staring blankly at the boys playing football. Liam didn’t say anything else. Zayn thought for sure he’d probably frightened the guy with his little flare-up of anger. Oh well. It was either that or the mention of him having a kid that would do it. The boys were on the way back over to them all sweaty and kind of smelly. Niall of course had something to say.

“I see you guys over here getting more acquainted.”

“What’s that suppose to mean Niall?”

“Nothing I’m just saying you’re sitting close”

Zayn stands up “Yeah well not anymore can we go?”

Liam chimes in. “We were just talking about music and such. Where we headed”

“To get something to eat from a bar I guess. But we need to clean up. So we’re going back to my place for a bit.” So they all head towards the cars. Zayn and Harry get into his and Niall gets into his with the other two boys. Harry tries to push Zayn for questions about what he and Liam were talking about but Zayn really didn’t feel like talking to Harry about it. He knows they are suppose to be best friends but he just doesn’t want anymore lectures which have seemed to be non stop lately. So instead Harry turned up the radio and drove to Niall’s place.

Niall’s apartment is nice. Smells like beer and cheetos but still nice surprisingly. He and Liam don’t really talk much there. They do glance at one another a few times or more. Its awkward so he decides to walk around the apartment and have a look at it. He’s been here before but its been awhile. Not much different about the place. Better than his for sure. The best thing is that it has a small balcony. Zayn’s always wanted one where he could look down over the city lights and take it all in. This is definitely not that but it still makes him think. He was going to be a big time entertainer and singer and have...everything. As much as he tries not to he still wonders about what it would have been like.

Things happen though.

 

“Its a nice day.” He’s startled. Liam again. “Cool little balcony here.” Zayn chooses to ignore him. Maybe he’ll realize he’s not interested in talking at the moment and go away. “So..you have a kid?” Why does this guy care? It’s none of his concern. Zayn pulls out a cigarette having yet to answer back. Seriously why can’t he be left alone for two seconds? “I’m sorry if I’m annoying yo-”

“You are.” Liam just blinks.

“Oh. Well I think the boys are ready.” Zayn hears the door slide open and then back shut about three seconds later. What is this guy’s aim?

//

Harry is a fucking idiot. He knows he has to take Zayn back home. He knows Zayn has a kid to pick up. Why the fuck is he wasted out of his mind. Zayn could just kick his ass right now. He could kick all of there asses because all of them are drunk. He should have known when Niall said bar he meant they were going to get fucking hammered. Liam didn’t drink apparently. Something about not being his thing. What was his thing? The only thing he’s done is try to find out more about people’s lives that don’t concern him. Yeah Zayn was going to give him a chance earlier but he’s tired, annoyed, and ready to go. However since Harry is clearly incapacitated he’s stuck until he sobers up. Shit. This always happens when Niall is around.

Looks like he’ll be walking. “Guys I have to go. I have something to take care of”

“Boooooo yeah yeah go on and get your little munchkin!” Niall yells across the table and Louis laughs slurring how funny the word munchkin was.

“I’m sorrrryyy Zaynie. I kind of forgot” Harry says flopping his head down on the table.

“Its fine I’m just going to walk” and just then Liam speaks up.

“You sure? I can take you if you want?’

“I’m fine”

“Don’t be silly I’m taking you” Liam finishes his coke and ask Niall for his keys to which the boy scowls.

“You better not wreck it Payne!” Niall yells out as he follows Zayn out of the bar. They hop into Niall’s car both slamming the doors at the same time. Liam starts it up and Zayn leans back and faces the window.

“You have to give me directions” Liam says with a smile that Zayn doesn’t see.

“I know. Just go.” Liam pulls away from the club and drives off. Its quiet mostly besides Zayn giving Liam a one word direction. “Right”, “Left”, “Straight”.

“So where is he staying anyways?” Fucking hell Zayn thinks. Here we go again with the questions. This time he answers.

“My mums”

“Oh she babysits for you?” Liam asks to which Zayn nods. “Better than paying for a daycare huh”

“I can’t afford one.”

“Oh. Okay well how old is he?”

“Just turned 5”

“Must be a handful”

“Sometimes.”

“Where is his mom?”

“...”

Liam is looking at Zayn waiting for an answer but one never come so he just doesn’t push the question anymore.

“I don’t know…”

“Huh?” Liam wasn’t expecting it.

“I don’t know where his mum is. She left us.”  
“I’m sorry Zayn”

“Yeah me to. Turn here its the fourth house on the left. They pull into a driveway and its a two story plain white house with what looks like brown roofing. Its hard to tell because its dark out now. Zayn hops out of the car and jogs up to the door and knocks. Its about 5 seconds before a voice comes to the door asking “Who is it?”

“It’s me mum” Zayn says and the door swings open and a lady with brown eyes and black hair appears with a smile on her face.

“Come in he’s sleeping” Zayn walks in and gives his mother a hug before heading into the living room. There he sees dominic spread over the couch knocked out with his teddy bear in hand. Zayn brushes his hair with his hand and lifts him up careful not to wake him.

“He was a good boy today” his mum says. “Are you guys okay? You don’t need anything?”

“No mum thanks we’re fine. Where is dad?”

“He’s upstairs you want to speak to him”

“No”

“Zayn how long are you two going to keep this up?”

“Mum not now” His mother lets out a sigh. She walks over to a cupboard sitting against the wall and pulls out a key from her pocket and opens it. Then she searches through until she finds a white envelope.

“Here...it should get you by for another month.” Zayn frowns.

“No.”

“Zayn take it”

“No I can take care of us”

“Zayn take the money please!” Zayn is shocked at his mothers tone and Dominic shuffles in his arms a bit. “I don’t want to see my boy in a shelter or on a street. Take the money okay?” He looks at her pleading eyes on the verge of tears. Zayn grabs the envelope and puts it in his pocket.

“Thanks” He says and then turns to walk out the door leaving his mother standing in the living room. He opens the car door and sits in the front seat with nic in his arms. Liam looks down at the little boy who favors Zayn in every way. “I don’t live too far from here just a few miles”

“He looks just like you” is all Liam says before putting the car in gear and backing out of the driveway. Its not long and they arrive at Zayn’s place. Liam can tell its a rather weathered apartment from the outside. They have to be really old and haven’t had any renovations for a while. He can only imagine what its like on the inside. Zayn gets out of the car and so does Liam. “I’ll walk you up”

“I’m fine”

“I insist” Liam says. Zayn doesn’t know why his apartment is literally just right there up the stairs. Whatever he guesses he doesn’t have to be bitter since the day is over and he’s back home which is what he has wanted all along.

“Fine.” They make it up the stairs and Zayn reaches in his pocket for the key but can’t seem to get it since he is holding nic on the side the key is in. Just then Liam reaches into his pocket making Zayn jump a bit.

“I got it” Liam says and he opens the door for Zayn who gives him a look before walking into the apartment and laying nic down on the couch. Liam stays at the door and he is right about the apartment. Its not something he recommends for someone with a child to live in. Zayn walks back to the door and reaches for his key Liam was holding. “I was wondering if you would like to go grab a bite to eat some time. Zayn freezes and then looks Liam in his eyes. He’s smiling and his brown eyes are glowing under the moon light. So this is what Liam has been working towards the whole day? He has a kid. He has a rundown apartment and no money. He has nothing but himself and his kid. So why was Liam asking him out? Zayn remembers a time he fell for these nice guys who just want to help. He’s heard it all before. Its going to take more than beautiful eyes to make him trust again. He’s not ready. Nic’s not ready.

“I don’t have time with you know” “He gestures towards his son.

“We’ll find time.” Liam says still smiling.

“I don’t think so. I’m sorry.” Liam’s smile drops a bit and Zayn believes maybe he’ll leave now. But Liam doesn’t. Instead.

“Well take my number. Call me if you need anything. You know like tonight” He reaches for Zayn’s hand and pulls out a pen from his pocket he must have gotten from Niall’s car. He writes his number in Zayn’s hand. “Serious okay” He backs up and gives Zayn one last smile and walks off. Zayn watched him get into the car and drive off. He looked down at the number in his hand. He didn’t want Liam’s number. He didn’t want to go on a date either and Zayn can’t believe he just came up to his apartment like that and gave him his number. He literally grabbed his hand and did it himself.

The surprising thing is...Zayn let him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this would have been out sooner but I had to go out of town and then an exam. Anyways leave comments and let me know what you think :-)

Its been about three days since he’s seen him. Still no phone call. Of course Liam hasn’t lost all hope just yet. After all Zayn didn’t jerk his hand away in disgust or anything when he took it upon himself to write his number in his palm. Now that Liam thinks about it that was not characteristic of him really. He’s not usually that forceful or pushy when it comes to pursuing someone. He wonders if Zayn thought he came off that way. Of course he did. It seemed like he was shooed away almost at Niall’s place.  But still. He accepted his number so that has to mean something. He wanted Zayn that’s for sure. He’s not about to give up either. Liam is sitting down at his table eating cereal for breakfast. Its his preferred choice and really its not like he can cook anyways. He’d probably torch the place.

Liam’s landed a job teaching music classes at a school not far from where he lives. Its okay so far but its just something for him to do until hopefully he gets his big break. His long term goal of maybe getting discovered by someone. Music has been his passion ever since he was a kid in diapers. He remembers being in a daycare center when he was younger and the noise that he first heard coming from the small colorful rainbow piano had peaked his interest. Ever since then he’s been playing piano and singing. Music is everything to him and when Zayn had said that he loved music it just made Liam all the more fascinated by the man.. Aside from teaching he plays a few gigs every now and then at some nearby nightclubs. Just does a couple of covers or so to keep crowds entertained. It pays as well so that’s even better. He hears that doing that frequently may get him somewhere with some local music producers and such seeking out talent.

Until that happens though he will enjoy his teaching job and have fun playing for the crowds. When he’s not thinking about his music he’s thinking about what Zayn is up to. Well that’s how its been for the past three days. Maybe he should have asked Zayn for his number instead. It’s about to be time to head to the school. He’ll figure something out. He doesn’t want to just show up randomly at Zayn’s house because that would be stalkerish wouldn’t it?

He takes out his phone and scrolls to Harry’s number. Maybe he could help.

//

What’s funny about the world Zayn believes is that it has this way of sometimes trying to fuck you over on purpose.Or at least it really seems that way. It can be a real bitch. Then in other times it just makes things work out for the better the way he prefers. The bitchy side takes a day off and rest from making his day a daunting one. However it looks as if the nice side has taken a vacation from his life. Today is one of those days where the world wants to fuck with him in a really bad way. To start the day off he had to deal with a particularly cranky and irritable Dominic who he couldn’t for the life of him get out of bed. Even when he got him out of bed the little boy would go and curl up on the couch and drift right back to sleep. He can probably attribute that to it being the first day of him going to school. He wasn’t too happy about it and protested by refusing to get dressed properly and didn’t even eat the breakfast Zayn made. “You’re going to regret not eating you know” Zayn noted to him while they were on the way to the school.

“They have food in the cafeteria don’t they?”

“You’re missing my delicious breakfast for nasty cafeteria food?”

“Baba it’s just eggs and toast”

“You love my eggs and toast nic!” Nic looks up at him quizzically.

“Its just eggs and toast”

“My eggs and toast nic”

“Baba you jealous” Zayn pouts jokingly.

“No I’m not.”

“Uh huuuh”

“What do you know you’re five!”

“You’re an old man!” Dominic yelled smiling up at Zayn. The man gave a shocked expression as if it was the worst thing he had ever heard clearly putting on the theatrics for the little boy.

“How dare you?!” Just then there is a loud pop and then a continuous bump on the road.  Zayn slows down on the street and pulls over. Sounds like a flat tire. He gets out of the car telling Dominic to stay in. His suspicion is confirmed. Damn it. Luckily he doesn’t have to be to work until later on but he does need to get his son to school for his first day. The problem is Zayn is not a tire changing kind of man. As if he would get on the dirty ground to try and do whatever it is people do that change tires. So he does what he usually always does when something like this happens. Calls Niall. But today it seems Niall isn’t answering. He scrolls through his phone to find Harry’s number. There is four rings before he actually answers.

“Zayn you know I’m working at the bakery right now what is it?”

“First of all Harry your tone is rude. Second of all I need you to come pick me up I have a flat.”

“Zayn I can’t leave at this moment. Call Niall?”

“No answer”

“Well did you get Liam’s number call him.” Zayn frowns at Harry’s mention of...him.

“No”

“You see this is why you need to learn to change a tire. Stop being a pretty boy.”

“I’m not a pretty boy Harry...I’m a pretty man”

“I’m hanging up. Call a cab an-” Just then there is a loud motor passing by that completely blots what Harry is saying out. It’s a black mustang that is seemingly turning around and making its way back over to where he and Dominic have been stranded for the past fifteen minutes. He wasn’t expecting Liam to step out of the car looking all happy and bright eyed. He’s smiling and wearing a stupid tie and buttoned up shirt...he looks...nice. Ugh. Yeah he swears the world is definitely conspiring against him.

“Hey need some help?” Liam asked observing the situation at hand.

“No we’re fine” Zayn says. Liam looks around Zayn’s thin body at the tire and scratches his beard.

“Um..doesn’t look like it” he points to the clearly destroyed tire.

“I said we’re fine oka-”

“Baba are we going to get to school?” Zayn whips his head around not expecting his son’s voice.

“Nic I told you to stay in the ca-”

“Hey little buddy!” Liam interrupts Zayn snapping at his kid. “You going to school today?” Dominic is caught off guard by Liam and is a little hesitant to talk to him. Zayn looks in between the two not knowing what to say at the moment. He wants to tell nic to get back in the car and just be quiet. But he doesn’t. “Tell you what, how about I help you get to school. You get to ride in my car” Liam points over his shoulder to his car across the street. Suddenly the little boy’s face lights up with a huge smile.

“Woooah! I have one of those!” Liam gave a mock surprised look

“Really now?!” Dominic nodded his head.

“Its a tiny one though. My Baba says its a moostang”

“Your Baba is really smart.” Liam says looking up at Zayn and smiling only for Zayn to roll his eyes. “He can be an old meany too though” he says bringing his eyes back to nic. Dominic laughs and turns to Zayn.

“Can we ride to school in the moostang?” His look is hopeful.

“No. We’ll call a cab go get in the car.” The look of disappointment spread across Dominic’s face and he crossed his arms and walked back over to the car and slammed the door as hard as he could. Liam’s smile was gone as well. He rose back up from the ground so he was eye to eye with Zayn.

“You’re going to make him even more late on his first day just to avoid me? Really Zayn? Come on let me give you guys a ride?”

“We don’t need a ride”  Liam waves a hand through his hair and sighs.

“You’re being irrational Zayn”

“You’re being annoying Liam.” Zayn takes his attention from Liam to look at his phone and sees that Harry is long gone. Oh right Harry was on the line. Oh well. He has a taxicab number in his phone. He’s been without a car before and has had to do this numerous times when Harry and Niall were unavailable. He starts to dial the number and feels a brush of air past him and notices Liam has gone around to the other side of the car to Dominic. “Hey..hey what are you doing?”

“I’m taking him to school.”  Dominic gets out of the car and takes Liam’s hand as they start to walk across the road.

“He’s my kid you can’t just take him like that!”

“Watch me!” Liam yells behind him as he helps Dominic into the backseat. He tells the boy to buckle up and makes his way around and hops in the drivers seat as Zayn knocks on the passenger seat window. Liam rolls the window down. “You either can ride or stay here.”

“I’m going to call the police” Liam snickers and even laughs a bit.

“No you’re not. You would have hit me or something by now for taking your child. Get in the car Zayn. I win.” Zayn stares at Liam with squinted eyes and then looks to Dominic who is looking at him in indifference. Zayn is giving his son the look now.

“You’re a traitor nic” Dominic smiles as Zayn gets in the car and folds his arms like a kid pouting. Liam smiles as well.

“Aww isn’t he cute” he says to Dominic in the rear view mirror. He revs up the engine as Zayn just stares forward.

“Yaaay we get to ride in the moostang!” Dominic exclaims in a cheer as Liam finally pulls off leaving Zayn’s car in the distance.

“So where do you go to school?” Liam asks Dominic because clearly Zayn is going to be pissy the whole way to wherever they were going.  However the little boy shrugs. Surprisingly Zayn then speaks up.

“He’s going to J.K. Rowling Primary.”

“Oh…” is all Liam says and goes quiet for a bit. Zayn looks at him for the first time since they have been in the car.

“What?” Zayn asked.

“It’s just...I work there.” Zayn just stares but not at Liam. More like into space.

Fuck the world.

//

Upon arriving at the school Zayn had gotten a call from Harry saying that he was enroute to his car. Of course it would be at this time he actually calls. He’s walking into the building holding his son’s hand and Liam is just ahead of the two of them. So he’s a teacher. Doesn’t really fit him he thinks. Not that he can’t be smart enough to be a teacher. Zayn just didn’t see it. “Right so I have to get to my classroom. I guess you two know where the office is?” Liam ask with a smile. Zayn simply nods him off. Liam gives a bit of a half smile before hurrying down the hall.

Zayn gets his son all set up for classes. He knows Dominic may have a hard time being a new student and all but he’s a smart boy to only be five years old. Zayn wanting to be an english teacher one day made sure to try and teach his son as much as he could when he had a chance. Due to the amount of reading and such he did with nic he had an impressive vocabulary. Zayn did have a hope that he would also be musically inclined like he was. It remains to be seen though. Dominic is sad. Really sad that his father is leaving him and really Zayn can understand why but he didn’t expect it to be this bad. Usually its easy to leave Dominic. “Nic its going to be okay. Go make lots of friends buddy. Auntie Safaa will pick you up okay? Be a big boy.” Dominic isn’t having any of it. The tears are flowing and it doesn’t look like its going to get any easier.

“I’m scared Baba”

“There is nothing to be scared of...how about we go get ice cream soon if you are good. How does that sound?”

“And do we get to ride in the Moostang again?” Zayn only pauses. “Pleeeassse?

“We’ll see buddy...now go be a big boy” The teacher has been waiting for Zayn’s pep talk to be over and when Zayn nods she comes back over to get the little boy. Zayn puts up a fist and dominic’s tiny fist in comparison gives it a bump. Zayn takes a deep breath. That was harder than he thought it would be.. He starts his walk down the hall hands in his pocket. The school is nice. Its a new one they just built not long ago. He had to get Dominic into it. Aside from it being named after one of the most famous authors it was supposedly going to be more geared towards the arts.

Zayn wandered down the hallways passing by classrooms until he started to hear a familiar voice coming from one a little ways away. He knew who it was but he for some reason had to take a peak. The kids were older on this end of the building. The door was open but the teacher, who was Liam didn’t seem to notice him that is until a few of the students turned their attention to the door. Liam turned to look at Zayn and smiled. “Excuse me guys” he said as he walked to the door and pulled it closed behind him. “There a reason you interrupting my class?” Zayn was caught off guard for a moment.

“I...I um just came to say thanks I guess is all.”

“It’s no problem really.” Liam said with a shrug. “Is that all?” Zayn scratches at his ear a bit and looks around. Anywhere but at Liam’s face.

“Umm just...you know since you’re here and all...uh look out for nic.” Ugh. Zayn can’t believe he’s even asking him this favor. But its only because of Dominic that’s for sure. That’s definitely his only reason for doing so.

“Sure thing” Liam says smiling that stupid Liam smile. And boy when did Zayn start titling it ‘that stupid Liam smile’? Doesn’t matter no time to think about it because Zayn’s phone just buzzed and Harry is outside to pick him up. Zayn doesn’t say thank you again but just simply nods his head and turns to walk away.

//

Harry took Zayn back to his car where it was still sitting peacefully unharmed. Harry started changing the tire as Zayn leaned against the car cigarette in one hand and the other in his pocket. “I thought you were quitting” Harry spoke up out of the blue. Zayn thought he was to. Years ago actually. But he never could even when he told himself he would do it for Dominic.

“I am. Just not right now” Zayn says with a shrug. Harry lifted himself from the ground.

“Alrighty she’s good to go. Just don’t drive too fast until you can get a new tire.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem Z. So where you headed?” Harry asked leaning against the car beside Zayn.

“Back home to get ready for work.”

“Oh right. Well...be nice”

“What? What do you mean be nice?”

“Just...be nice” Harry smiled at him.

“What are you on about bro?” Zan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“Nothing” Harry patted Zayn on the back as he started to walk away. He turned back to Zayn “Just do that thing you do with your hair that makes it look nice and like freakazoid” Harry got into his car and drove away blowing his horn.

//

Zayn arrived to work a bit late and he probably would have been even more late if he had listened to Harry and drove like a snail. Lucky for him his boss wasn’t an asshole and knows Zayn has a kid. Though that wasn’t his excuse for being late this time. It almost never was when he’s been late in the past. But its not like he’s going to stop them from believing that. Things are going well and its not too busy. He’s been given a section of 7 tables to wait on. There has been the occasionally difficult group of assholes that come in but not as bad as he thinks it could be. He’s just finished cleaning a table when he gets note that there is a new person in his section. They already have a menu and they’re face is hiding behind it.

Zayn hopes it isn’t some rich snobby douchebag that thinks they are above the world. He’s not really in the mood for it. He grabs some wrapped silverware and his notepad. He walks over to the table. “Hello how are you today? Can I start you off with something to drink?”  The menu comes down and Zayn freezes.

“You sound so much nicer here” A rather smug Liam says. Zayn can only look in disbelief at Liam. How the hell did he find out where he worked?

“How the hell did you find me?” Zayn asked.

“I have friends in high places.” Liam says smiling.

“Harry…I’m going to kill him”

“Relax I just came to eat. I’m starving.”

“Go somewhere else…”

“There is the Zayn I know. You can’t be rude to me. I’m a customer” Liam pouts.

“You’re a pain in my ass now leave.” Zayn demands and he walks away.

“My drink is going to be a coke!” Liam called out behind him only causing a few heads to turn surprisingly. Zayn doesn’t come back to Liam’s table right away. In fact he goes and cleans two other tables and serves another customer before he looks at where Liam was sitting. The boy’s eyes are dead set on him and it kind of gives Zayn a weird feeling. He decided to make his way back over with a coke in hand. He sits it on the table and sighs.

“You remembered my drink...I actually thought you forgot about me seeming how I’m about to die of thirst. But its okay I guess” Liam says looking up at Zayn.

“Why are you here?” Is all that comes from Zayn’s mouth.

“I’m hungry” Liam says but Zayn isn’t having it.

“Seriously Liam” Liam’s smile is gone as he sees Zayn is quite serious.

“I want to take you on a date.”

“Why?” Zayn asks. He really doesn’t get why. Look at him. He’s poor with two shit jobs and a kid that he is struggling to take care of. Why does Liam want to even consider a date with him is beyond Zayn. He would just end up being a burden.

“Because I want to Zayn. Is that not enough for you? Why are you opposed to one date? Am I ugly?”

“No..”

“Do I stink?”

“No.”

“Then what is it?” Liam ask throwing his hands in the air.

“Look are you going to order food or not?” Zayn asked harshly. Liam sighed and looked at the menu some more. “I’ll take the fish and french fries.” With that Zayn walked off and put the order in. About 15 minute later he was back with Liam’s food. His boss called out to him that he could go take a break so he turned without saying anything to Liam and went out of the building. He decided to call Harry’s phone as he sat in his car but no answer. The asshole probably knew he would be getting an earful from him. He blows cigarette smoke out the window getting lost in thoughts he know he shouldn’t be having because they make him feel shitty. A knock on the passenger window startles Zayn and he rolls the window down.

“Room for one more?” It’s Liam. Zayn unlocks the door and Liam takes a seat.

“I have five minutes before I go back in. Did you have to harass me on my break to?” Zayn took a drag of his cigarette.

“Actually I just wanted to let you know I was about to leave.” Liam said.

“You didn’t have to let me know that.”

“I also wanted to let you know that Dominic is a really smart kid. I talked to him at the end of the day before he was about go home with his aunt. He told me you were sa-”

“Its none of your business Liam!” Zayn yells and Liam pauses before speaking again calmly despite Zayn’s outburst.

“Look I don’t know what happened in the past. I really don’t care. But not everyone wants to hurt you Zayn. I’m not that kind of guy.What I do know is that I want to help you see that.  Give me a chance.”

“Can you get out of my car please?” is all that Zayn ask. And Liam does without putting up a fight this time.

Zayn lights another cigarette.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Its the weekend again already and Zayn is sitting on his couch alone. Harry offered to come over and join him but Zayn decided it was one of those nights where he just needed to be alone and sulk in his own misery. Feeling sorry for himself because not only is his life hitting a new low but he’s hitting a new low as a person. It was uncharacteristic of him to go off on Liam like that. Was he too spiteful? Did he push Liam away for good? He wasn’t suppose to care much at all about him but here he is in his head going over and over wondering if he was too much of an asshole. Zayn doesn’t like himself like this. Bitter. He can’t help it though. He should apologize...or not. While it wasn’t like him he sure as hell did want Liam to leave him alone at that moment...Zayn raises up from the couch where he is lazily laying looking up into the ceiling. The television is on but he’s been ignoring it for the last hour and nothing is really on anyways so..

Zayn stands up and goes into his kitchen where the dishes have yet to be washed and there is left over spaghetti he and Dominic had yesterday before he left to go spend the weekend with his parents. He sits down at the kitchen table where there is a notepad laying there. He picks it up and looks at the number written. Okay so yeah he was suppose to have washed Liam’s number off his hand and down the drain that night as soon as he closed the door on him. But he didn’t. However he still didn’t put it in his phone either because Zayn believes if he did then in some way he would be accepting Liam’s advances and he didn’t want to do that. So he wrote it down somewhere instead. That’s better than the phone he thinks. Zayn stares at the number for about three minutes before he throws it back down on the table. Why is he being such an idiot about this? The least he could do is call and apologize for being a dick. What is he afraid of? Its a question Zayn doesn’t really need to ask himself. He knows what he’s afraid of. He sighs and picks up the phone to call Liam.

He dials the numbers slowly as if he was just learning the keys of a keyboard. He pauses before hitting the call button but decides he has to do this or its just going to eat away at him all night anyway. The phone rings a few times but there is no answer. Liam’s voicemail comes on and Zayn listens until the beep. Now just what the hell was he going to say?  Nothing at all. He hangs up the phone quickly mentally slapping himself for how stupid that was. He throws his phone onto the table and as soon as it hits the table it rings. He freezes. Shit. It rings again. Zayn doesn’t answer on the third or fourth either but the fifth ring he does because fuck it lets get it over with.

“Hello?”

“It’s Liam someone called this number?” No going back now Zayn thinks.

“Liam its Zayn.” There is a brief pause before Liam answers again obviously surprised.

“Um Zayn..I..I wasn’t expecting a call from you.”

“Yeah I just um..I wanted to apologize for the other night. I shouldn’t have acted like that.” Zayn sighed.

“No its fine. I shouldn’t have showed up like that. I was completely in the wrong Zayn.” For some reason Zayn could just feel Liam smiling on the other end. He could here the happiness in Liam’s voice and it made him feel weird. He couldn’t for the life of him figure out why Liam was so interested.

“Yeah” is all Zayn could say to Liam and then there was another pause between the both of them. Liam broke the silence first.

“I talked to Dominic yesterday at school.” Zayn was pulled out of his lull.

“Oh..about what?”

“Just some stuff...I told him I would talk to you about you and him going to the festival here this coming week.”

“He never mentioned it to me...wait a second does he really want to go or is this one of your silly plans to get me on a date.” Zayn shook his head as he heard Liam chuckle on the other end. Liam is smiling.

“I never said it was going to be a date and yes he really wants to go.”

“After you told him how amazing it was going to be with fireworks and all right?”

“Actually I never mentioned fireworks either but that does sound fun huh?” Zayn rolls his eyes but smiles surprisingly.

“The answer is no Liam.”

“Please?”

“Nope I’m hanging up”

“You know it sounds fun don’t act like-” Zayn cuts Liam off by hanging up the phone. He still though can’t help smiling at Liam’s failed attempt at using his son to try to get to him which definitely won’t work. Anyways he’s gotten that out of his system and maybe now he can rest for fucksake.

//

“Baba I forgot to tell you that I really really really want to go to the festival this week!” Its the first thing Dominic says when Zayn walks into his parents house to pick him up. He’s literally jumping up and down in excitement and Zayn just wants to slap Liam’s face right now.

“I should have picked you up a bit later while you were sleeping.” Zayn says as he picks the boy up into his arms.

“There are going to be fireworks! They go kaboom!”

Slap Liam’s face indeed.

//

“Its not okay Trisha! Its haram! I will not allow it in my home!” Zayn’s mom looked at her husband in shock at the man outright denying her their son any place in there house. Zayn stood shocked as well. He knew his dad wouldn’t take the news of him being with a man lightly. But he hadn’t imagined it would be this bad.

“He’s your son!” Trisha yelled out.

“It’s fine mum. If he doesn’t want me here then I’ll leave.” Trisha’s eyes were filled with tears. There was nothing she could do to mend the broken relationship between her son and his father. Zayn knew he should have tried to tell his dad sooner but he was scared and now he knows for good reason why. Their relationship would never be the same.

Zayn wakes up suddenly from his sleep and its not morning. His room is still dark and the clock reads 3 A.M. Another one of those dreams that keep playing over and over in his head. He’s startled by a tiny figure standing by the side of his bed. He didn’t notice Dominic. “What’s wrong buddy? What are you doing up out of bed” Zayn asks rubbing his eyes.

“I had a bad dream” Zayn sighs and rubs his sons dark hair.

“Its okay. Me to. Hey want to sleep with me tonight?” Nic nods his head yeah and Zayn is helping him up into bed not seconds later. He pulls his son in close and they both drift back to sleep but not before Dominic tells Zayn  “I love you daddy.” Zayn just kisses his head.

“I love you to.”

//

The next time Zayn opens his eyes its definitely morning and time to wake up because his alarms ringing a bit too loud right now. He tries to turn it off but accidentally slaps it onto the floor. So its going to be one of those kind of days Zayn figures in his head. The morning goes well and as a shock to Zayn Dominic actually wants to go to school today. They have breakfast and head to the school. Zayn decides to walk his son to class and on the way Dominic pulls him towards the wall to show him some pictures that he had drawn. “Look this one is mine!”

“Okay okay I’m looking. What is it?”

“Its a picture of me and you and daddy.” Dominic says looking up at Zayn. Zayn just stares at the picture. As nic had pointed out it was three stick figures there. One tiny one in the middle and on each side of him were two others. One was taller than the other and he knew it was meant to be James. Zayn’s smile started to fade once he realized that his son had not forgotten about him. Zayn hoped he would but deep down he knew it didn’t work like that but still...he hoped it would for Dominic. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah of course I do nic.” Zayn sighed. He hadn’t yet talked about what had happened with him and James with his son and he didn’t think he was ready. Dominic never brought it up to him so he assumed the boy had forgotten or still thought he was coming back one day. Now he knows for sure its the latter and he’s going to have to deal with that eventually.

“Hey there” a familiar voice comes from behind and Zayn turns around to find Liam standing behind him and Dominic with his hands in his pockets. He’s wearing a nice plaid button up shirt and some blue jeans. His hair is cut very low to a buzzcut. Last time Zayn seen him he was still rocking the quiff. Liam looks...really nice Zayn has to admit and for a moment he wonders what his hair must feel like cut smoothly like that. He’s also thinking is it him or is Liam’s eyes a lot browner than before. Not darker but just more noticeable and pretty. His mind is playing tricks on him now and he’s mentally telling himself to snap out of his newfound thirst that’s creeping up on him. Push it out of his head or to the back of his mind. But damn it Liam looks good and he not even shirtless. Great. Now there is an image he didn’t want in his head. Fuck he needs to get laid. Yes, that’s what he’ll attribute this to. His lack of a good fuck...Ugh fuck.

“Zayn?” Liam says snapping his fingers in his face. Zayn snaps out of his trance finally.

“I’m sorry what?”

“I was saying hello” Liam says smiling.

“Oh hey” Zayn does something like a smile and looks down while scratching his head in embarrassment.  Liam turns and looks at Dominic and says hi as well.

“Hey little man. Did you tell your dad about the festival this weekend?”

“Yep! I told him exactly what you said” Dominic says and Liam shushes him as Zayn squints his eyes and looks at Liam with daggers in them.

“I knew it!” Zayn yells.

“Oh come on Liam he really wants to go though don’t you?” Dominic turns to Zayn and nods furiously.

“Yes! Please baba please!” Now he’s jumping up and down. Zayn sighs and looks at Liam who smugly shrugs.

“Told you” Liam says smiling.

//

That’s how Zayn finds himself riding on a carousel for the fourth time going around and a circle he doesn’t know how many times because Dominic wanted to ride each animal that he seen. Zayn thinks he’s going to be sick if he does it any more. His best friend whose also an asshole wouldn’t volunteer to ride the damn thing with Nic. Niall had an alcoholic drink that wasn’t allowed on the ride. Louis decided to run off chasing after some guy he thought was cute. Liam who was supposedly suppose to have a crush on him just enjoyed laughing at him. Wasn’t he suppose to be trying to win him over? So much for that. Any chance he had with him now had diminished to zero as far as Zayn was concerned. Not that he had one anyway he notes to himself in his head.

The ride ends and luckily Dominic doesn’t want to ride anymore. “I want cotton candy” he says looking up to Zayn as they walk over to the other guys.

“Nic why don’t you eat some food first?” Dominic’s face drops.

“What’s wrong with him?” Niall ask looking in between the two of them?

“He wants cotton candy and I told him to eat actual food first. He’ll be fine” Niall frowns at Zayn.

“What?”

“Oh give the boy some cotton candy. This is a fun day!” Niall exclaimed.

“No it’ll ruin hi-” before Zayn can even finish Niall grabs Dominic’s hand and they run off. Harry shrugs as Zayn stands there a bit shocked and follows Niall. Zayn looks to Liam. “You know I’m revoking Niall’s title as uncle.” Liam chuckles.

“No you’re not” he responds.

“No but he’d let him get away with murder” Zayn says shaking his head.

“He’s a cute kid. I can see why he would get away with a lot.” Liam says as the two men start walking. “I mean look where he gets his looks from.” Zayn looks up from the ground from where he’s walking and at Liam who is smiling at him.

“Um...thanks.” Zayn says. Liam makes a shocked expression on his face.

“You mean you accepted my compliment? That’s a start” He says clearly joking with the other man.

“I’m sorry I’ve been a dick.”

“No need. Like I said I was being kind of pushy”

“No really its not like me. It’s just I’ve been going through a lot and I was kind of taking it out on you a little bit.” Zayn says looking forward and then down at the ground. He hadn’t really talked about anything personal with anyone in a while.

“It’s okay Zayn. I understand. Stop apologizing.”

“Okay okay sorry man” Zayn says again and  Liam shakes his head but smiles.

“I do have a question though” Liam says. “What happened with the last guy?” Zayn stops walking and looks at Liam. He’s about to say something but just then the others come back and not only does Dominic have a big blue ball of cotton candy so does Niall and Harry.

“Really you guys?” Zayn shakes his head. Niall shrugs.

“What we were hungry to. Anyways where to next?” Zayn looked at Dominic for an answer to that question.

“Bouncy house!” Dominic yelled pointing to the blown up castle that kids were running around jumping in.

“Uncle Harry and Niall will take you.” Zayn says quickly.

“What? Why do we ha-”

“I didn’t ask you guys to come here for nothing.” Zayn said starting to walk off. It’s true he didn’t ask them to come for nothing. It’s just he originally planned for them to be there so it wouldn’t look like a date with Liam. But since Dominic was hyped up and burning him out he thought it would be a good idea to make them babysit too. They haven’t done it in a while. He also guesses its because well...Liam wasn’t so bad after all.

//

Zayn burst out laughing when Liam falls off the mechanical bull and onto the soft mat. “I told you that you wouldn’t last 5 seconds!” Liam gets up limping a bit.

“Damn it. How long was it” Zayn shakes his head.

“4 seconds” he says holding up four fingers.

“Not like you could do any better” Liam says clearly challenging Zayn.

“And we will never know.. I’m not getting on that thing are you crazy Liam? You’re not Woody from Toy Story you know.” Zayn says and Liam frowns.

“Heeey. I could be.” Zayn giggles a bit thinking about Liam with a cowboy hat on his head. “Toy Story is so awesome you have to love it.”

“What if I said I hated it?” Zayn asked. Liam stops in his tracks and faces him.

“You what?! How could you say that?! What is wrong with you? Shame on you” Zayn throws up his hands in defense.

“I didn’t say I hated it Liam geez calm down” he says. “I actually love all of those movies.”

“You better” Liam says squinting his eyes. Zayn just shakes his head and continues walking. They walk for a bit more until they pass by a few interesting games. Liam decides he wants to try out the game where you use the hammer to make the bell ring by hitting as hard as you can.

“If you’re trying to impress me again its no-”

“Pshhh not everything is about you Zayn” Liam cuts him off as he pays the man and takes the hammer but not before flexing his muscles and winking at Zayn. Well it was something like a wink Zayn believes. He tried. Zayn just rolled his eyes. Liam reared back the hammer and slammed it down. The puck goes up but doesn’t quite reach the top and Zayn tries not to laugh. The sign next to the game says even if you lose you get a small animal in which Liam is handed a small bear.

“I’ll give it to Dominic” Zayn says smiling.

“Well then I guess that means I have to win you the big one.” Liam says and pulls out more cash.

“Liam you don’t have to..will you stop?” Zayn protest but Liam hands the man the money anyway. Zayn just stands and watches. He reared back the hammer and hit down as hard as he could sending the puck shooting upwards and ringing the bell.

“We have a winner!” The game host yells out and Liam just turns to Zayn with a smile and gestures towards the big stuffed animals.

“Pick.”

//

Its getting dark and soon the fireworks will be starting. Zayn and Liam haven’t run into the others in a while and Zayn is starting to get worried about Dominic. Its not that he is overprotective(well at least he doesn’t think he is) of his kid but leaving him with Harry and Niall at a carnival may have not been the best thing to do. This was a playground not only for Dominic but for those two as well. Plus there is no telling what Niall is feeding him.  Just the thought of that prompts Zayn to start the search. “We’re getting on that come on.” Liam is pointing towards the ferris wheel.

“Liam we have to go find Dominic” Zayn says.

“Oh he’s fine don’t be so overprotective.”

“I’m not”

“Sure you’re not now come on” Liam says walking towards the ride. Zayn follows.

“Okay but after this we go find them” he says.

“Yeah okay that’s fine.” Liam gets in line and Zayn is right behind him. They wait in line for about ten minutes. Zayn is holding the big bear Liam won him. They get on the ferris wheel and buckle themselves in. The ferris wheel is a pretty big one so Zayn imagines they will be pretty high up just the two of them. Now that it dawns on him he starts to wonder how he even got here in the first place. “Up we go” Liam says when they finally start moving up. It pulls Zayn from his thoughts and he’s now looking around as the sun is just setting and the stars and moon are becoming more visible by the minute it seems. The ride stops to let some people off as other get on. “So you have fun today?” Liam ask Zayn and the dark haired man turns and looks at him.

“I did actually.” Zayn nods.

“Good.” Liams says smiling. “I’m glad.” This is the opportunity for Zayn to ask the question he has been pondering in his head and burning to ask Liam.

“Why?”

“Huh?” Liam makes a confused look on his face. “What do you mean why?”

“I mean why are you so interested in me? I don’t have my life together. I have a kid I’m barely taking care of. Not a lot of money or a decent job. I’m everything you should be running away from.” The ride starts again and Liam just looks forward and not at Zayn whose eyes are on him. They stop again.

“I don’t know” Liam finally says. “I can’t explain it. You’re still a beautiful unsolved mystery to me and I want to figure you out. I can tell you’re down on life and unhappy. I want to make you smile again Zayn.”  Zayn just stares at Liam and Liam back at Zayn. “I knew it when I first saw you that I _had_ to be the one to do that...that I _wanted_ to be the one to do that.” Zayn is at a loss for words. Still trying to process what Liam was just saying. “Oh look we’re at the top.” Liam says smiling and looking around. “The sky is beautiful isn’t it? Zayn?”

“Oh yeah right it is.” The ride starts moving and they are back to the bottom before they know it. Not much was said on the way down. Zayn just couldn’t find many words. He just kept thinking about what Liam had said. They end up finding Niall, Harry and Dominic sitting near the area where the fireworks will be able to be seen. Dominic is visibly tired.

“What did you guys do to him?” Zayn asks.

“Nothing. He just had too much fun is all.” Niall says.

“Maybe a bit too much cotton candy too” Harry adds in. Zayn sighs and shakes his head.

“Where’s Louis?” Liam asked.

“He decided to leave with some other guy. He’s a master at reeling them in I tell you.” Niall says shrugging.

 **  
**Dominic is in Zayn’s arms now having hopped in them when he and Liam showed up. He was already falling asleep and would miss the fireworks as they were just about to start. Zayn managed to keep him awake as the first one shot up into the air and exploded a very bright color of green. It was followed by two more and then the color changed to an explosion of red.  “Woaaah!” Nic yelled in excitement. In his hand was the little bear Liam had won him He had it clutched tight in his grasp. Zayn started thinking back to what happened on the ferris wheel. He was still sure about not dating right now. But he would be lying if he didn’t feel something up there. He didn’t know what it was but he was determined not to let it consume him. That wouldn’t be good and its not what he needed or wanted he tells himself in his head. And no he wasn’t feeling fireworks as the cliche line goes. Hell they didn’t kiss or anything up there. But something was there and while he would try to ignore it Zayn was still holding the stuffed animal in his other arm and much like Dominic he clutched it tighter and held it close as he looked into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are a picking up now :-) Stay tuned! Enjoy and leave feedback. Good, bad. I don't care. Say something(I'm giving up on you) lol I'm dumb. Thanks for reading!


End file.
